


Long Gone

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Kinks Drabbles [23]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley longs for Rebekah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between "Farewell to Storyville" and "An Unblinking Death" with spoilers for the former. Written for kinks prompt #23 'Self-Love.'

Hayley sighed as she rolled over in bed. It was the middle of the night, the baby wouldn’t let her get any sleep, and her hormones were driving her crazy.

“Eve, are you awake?” Hayley whispered to the woman whose trailer she shared. Getting no response, she assumed her roommate was asleep.

Slowly, trying not to make any noise, Hayley kicked off the sheets and pushed down her sweatpants and underwear. Spreading her legs apart, she began to rub her clit with one hand. With the other hand she massaged a swollen breast.

Images came into her mind. The first time she met Rebekah; Rebekah saving her from Marcel’s nightwalkers; Rebekah defending her from Klaus.

As Hayley’s need increased so did her speed.

Her and Rebekah in the bayou fighting off the witches; Rebekah coming to her aid when she nearly miscarried; Rebekah saying goodbye.

As she came Hayley bit down on her lip to avoid crying out Rebekah’s name. It would have done no good. Rebekah was long gone.


End file.
